User blog:Dragonjet/Retirement from decoding game data
The 9th October 2015 update will be the last data for the Decoder Script. As some of you may know, I had been keeping records of the game's master data since March 2014, the same month I started playing Kantai Collection. I made a script that gets data on each update, and show us the changes so we instantly know details of each game update, such as new remodels and their stats, new equipment, new maps, and so on. I'm afraid that I have to end this "decoding". Before anyone asks, the script started April 2014, but I said March 2014. I have a copy of the March 2014 data, but a month after (April 2014), the game's data structure changed and so older versions do not work for the script. Decoding Using a specialized script, the game data is acquired on each update, and is then compared with the previous version, and checked for changes. This is how we are able to "generate" the images we share on social media, even if your DMM screen is still on maintenance mode. Yes, I used the term generate because some types of updates does not involve Adobe Photoshop, Flash etc, and the script is the one making the images. It's basically just taking a screenshot of that image was generated and sharing it. Why it doesn't work anymore The recent API Link mechanism change now prevents from re-using the same API Link over and over again right? Which means, the script cannot get the data earlier than you could open the game, then what's the point? Even if you tell me that it still has a point that we may have missed an update by just playing, and the decoder could help see everything in one view, the problem is, the mechanism changed and so some of the scripts will need to be updated as well. As I have stated half a year ago, I am not interested in updating the script anymore (see link). Don't get me wrong it's still possible to decode the game, take a manual snapshot of the master data, have a user provide it and everything works as usual, but as mentioned, not enough "interest" is left in me. Repercussions KanColle Wikia The wikia, fortunately, will '''not' be affected. As you may have noticed, I haven't been helping much around here recently. We have various editors taking in the jobs I used to do alone. * Qunow, CT updating Recent Updates and update threads * Ckwng doing ship info boxes for new ships and remodels * がか uploading ship CGs Even without my script, things get done around here so you don't need to worry about that. See latest update thread without my help. Social Media Sharing If you're reading this, you may not be interested, but I will not be able to share anymore of those "KanColle Update images" on various social media networks such as my Twitter and KanColle Facebook. I might just retire from being an admin there as well. KC3改 Not affected. Category:Blog posts